Movie Night
by mermidchick
Summary: Kurt and Blaine take Bella to see "Beauty and the Beast."


_So, I was supposed to finish this MONTHS ago, as you will obviously learn. I wrote this after seeing Beauty and the Beast with my friends and feeling like the worst sister in the world for not bringing my little sister. I mean, it's BEAUTY AND THE BEAST FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. So I had Kurt and Blaine take her. I think she likes them more anyway._

_Also, if you haven't met Bella before (And you don't necessarily need to to understand this), check out "Of Laundry and Spaghetti Dinners."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Adjusting his shoulder bag for the umpteenth time since leaving his last class of the day, Kurt made his way through the parking lot to his car. He had just sat down in the front seat, placing his bag in the seat next to him when he could hear his phone ringing.<p>

He answered quickly when he saw it was Carole. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt. How was your day?"

Kurt smiled to himself. "It was fine. Just got out of class, and we don't have any Glee rehearsal, so I was just on my way home. What's up?"

"Oh, that's perfect. I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind stopping by the store on your way home? Your dad is having a few friends over tonight to watch the game and we are completely out of his favorite dip."

"You're fired." Kurt teased playfully.

"Damn. I guess I'll just have to take that lasagna I made for tomorrow night with me when I pack up my office." Carole said in the same playful tone.

"I have officially decided you are rehired."

Carole giggled. "Is Blaine with you?" She asked after a moment.

"No, actually. He ran out the door as soon as school got out." Kurt answered. "Said he had to go pick up someone."

"Alright. Now I don't feel as bad for ordering you around since you're not with him."

Kurt leaned back in the seat. "Are you saying you only make me do errands when I don't have my boyfriend with me?" He asked. "I might have to keep him around then."

He could hear the laugh in Carole's voice. "Spinach artichoke. Oh, and pick up some chips while you're there too. Finn just came home and opened up a bag."

Kurt gave a loud, over-dramatic sigh. "Yes, _ma'am."_

He heard Carole laugh again, then she said, "See you in a bit."

He had taken the dip off the shelf and put it in his basket when he heard his phone ring again. Stepping to the side so he could let another lady step through the grocery store aisle, he rummaged around in his bag for his phone. This time it was Blaine.

"Hey! You disappeared fast after school today. You got a hot date you didn't tell me about?"

Blaine chuckled on the other end of the line. "You could say that."

"Oooh, do tell. Is she good-looking?" Kurt teased.

"Very."

"Blond hair, blue eyes?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes."

"Oooh," Kurt said again. "A dark beauty. Didn't know you preferred brunettes."

Blaine laughed again. "Actually, Bella and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for movies later this afternoon."

Kurt found himself smiling at the thought of Blaine's four-year-old cousin.

"You're babysitting again?"

"Sort of. Beauty and the Beast is in 3D today, and I thought it would be a good reason to take Bella to see it."

Kurt had remembered hearing about the movie coming to theaters again, but he had forgotten about it up till now. "And you want me to come too?"

"Actually, Bella was asking about you, so I thought I should see if you wanted to come too."

"What time?"

"I think there's a showing at 4. Her mom doesn't want her out too late, so I was thinking I'll pick her up from daycare around 3:30ish, pick you up, and go from there."

Kurt glanced at his watch. It was a quarter to three. "Sounds good to me. See you soon?"

"See you soon."

Kurt hung up, and made his way to the checkout with his hand basket of game-night supplies. He passed the floral display on his way there, and found himself looking at the roses displayed. He stopped, stared at the red ones for a moment, then walked over and picked up a single red rose. It would be fun to give to Bella, considering the movie they were going to watch. Maybe she'd even take it with her.

Later, after delivering his supplies and ordering Finn not to devour them before Dad's friends came over, Kurt sat on the couch, waiting for Blaine to come over while Finn watched some sort of pre-game show. His parents were in the kitchen, Carole setting up the bowls of chips and dip, Burt trying to steal chips when she wasn't looking. Kurt was actually sort of excited, even though he had seen Beauty and the Beast plenty of times before. Maybe it was the fact they were taking Bella. Any other time, Kurt would've scoffed at paying twelve bucks to see a movie he already owned, 3D be damned. But when he thought about how cool it would be for Bella, who had never had the chance to see the film in theaters before, it seemed much more justifiable.

His phone buzzed on the couch next to him.

_**I'm here. Meet me at the car? Don't want to unbuckle Bella**__._ –Blaine.

Kurt quickly tapped out a reply. _Be there in a sec._

"Blaine's here," Kurt called out to the kitchen. "I'll be back later."

"Have fun!" Carole called back.

"Be safe." Burt replied.

"We will," Kurt answered to both of them. He grabbed his bag off the couch and made his way to the front door. Halfway there he stopped, turned around, and went back to the dining room table to pick up the rose he had almost forgotten. That would've been bad.

He passed Finn again on his way out, who muttered a quick "Bye," as his eyes were glued to the screen. Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly and opened the door to see Blaine's car pulled up to the sidewalk. "Bye!" He called again over his shoulder as he walked out.

Bella started talking from the backseat the moment Kurt sat down in the passenger seat. "Durt, Durt, Durt! We're gunna go fee a moofie today!"

"That's right," Kurt said, turning to face her in her car seat. "Do you know what movie we're going to see?"

Bella nodded knowingly. "Booty and deh Beast."

"That's right, and since we're seeing Beauty and the Beast today, I have a gift for you." He handed over the rose he had bought earlier. "Just like Belle had her rose, I thought you should too."

Bella gasped happily in her seat. "A flower! It's so pwetty!" She took it from Kurt eagerly, touching the soft petals carefully. Kurt was glad he had already removed the thorns from the long stem. The last thing he wanted was Bella to hurt herself.

"What do you say, Bella?" Blaine reminded her kindly from the driver's seat.

Bella looked up from her rose. "Tank you, Durt."

"You're very welcome," Kurt smiled. " You know, you're just like Belle today, Bella. You got a rose and everything. Even your names are pretty close."

Bella's eyes sparkled with this newfound information. "Am I like a pwincess?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Kurt leaned in close. "The very best kind." He said in the same reverent tone, smiling when Bella smiled back.

When Kurt faced the front again, he noticed Blaine was smiling at him.

"What?" He asked in mock-defense.

"Nothing." Blaine said, still smiling. He turned to look at Bella. "Still buckled in?" He asked. Bella nodded. So Blaine pulled away from Kurt's house and into the street.

They arrived at 3:40, Blaine pulling into the half-full parking lot. "I was hoping to go to an earlier show, not only so Bella wouldn't be up late, but also so that there wouldn't be as many people here too . Of course," He said as he opened the door. "That might be what all the other parents thought too."

He hopped out the door and opened the door on Bella's side, helping her unbuckle.

"No, I wanna do it!" Bella stated indignantly. Blaine removed his hands and held them up in defense. Kurt got out on his side and walked around to where Blaine stood.

"So where's her mom today?"

"Working," was Blaine's answer. "A little later than usual, she said. I figured we could get out of the house this time. I asked if it would be ok to take Bella to the movies, and her mom said yes."

Kurt glanced at the car seat situated in Blaine's car. "Do you and Bella go out together often?"

By this point Bella was out of her chair and standing on the floor of the car while Blaine helped her with her jacket. "Sometimes," She took a breath. "Sometimes we go to deh park."

"When it's warm enough." Blaine added. "It's not too far from her house, and she likes the swings." He zipped up Bella's purple hoodie and carefully scooped her under the arms so he could lower her to the cement. "Hang on," He said before running to the trunk to grab something. Bella automatically took Kurt's hand, and he realized how small it was compared to his. Her rose was in her other hand, having hardly left her side since she had gotten it.

Blaine came back into view with a small backpack over his shoulder. It was pink and had Tinkerbell on it. "If anyone asks, it's Bella's diaper bag." He said with a mischievous grin.

"But you said you put popcorn in it!" Bella corrected.

Blaine grinned again before bending on one knee in front of Bella. "I know, but don't tell anyone else, ok? It's our little secret, ok? Promise not to tell?"

Bella nodded. "I pwomise." She turned to the side so Blaine could help her slip the straps over her shoulders. "Here, " He said, offering to take her rose.

Bella jerked her hand away. "Nuh uh! I wanna hold it!"

"Alright," Blaine said. " And hang on to that bag. It's got my wallet in there too."

Kurt looked at Blaine with an eyebrow raised. "Popcorn in a backpack?"

Blaine blushed before looking down as they walked across the parking lot. "It's cheaper to make it at home, ok? Besides, it's very fashionable, right Bella?"

"Uh huh!" Bella agreed wholeheartedly, smiling up at Blaine. She looked ahead of her, and saw that they were almost at the curb. "Bwaine! Bwaine! Do the rocket chip!"

Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion. "Rocket ship?" He noticed he was getting better at Bella-speak. Or Bella was getting better at English.

Blaine laughed a little. "Alright, on three. One…."

Kurt noticed Bella's grip on his hand got tighter, and she giggled in excitement.

"Two….Three!"

"Blast off!" Bella and Blaine cried together, and Kurt barely had time to pull Bella up over the curb with Blaine, lifting his arm quickly so that Blaine wasn't lifting the little girl alone. It was still a little lopsided, mostly on Kurt's part, but Bella still giggled as her feet met the pavement again. "Again!"

"Alright, one last time before we get to the door. One, two-"

"Three!" Kurt yelled, surprising Blaine.

"Blast off!" The three of them yelled together. This time Kurt and Blaine swung Bella completely off the cement, her tiny feet swinging ahead of her as she laughed out loud.

The walked through the automatic doors together, still laughing as they stepped inside. The movie theater had an entrance from within the mall, and it was within eyesight of the front doors. The three of them walked up to the lighted display of showtimes.

"Huh." Blaine said out loud. "I could've sworn it said 4'o'clock online."

Kurt looked up, eyes scanning for their movie.

_Beauty and the Beast… 4:30_

He turned to face Blaine. "Looks like we got some time to kill."

Blaine nodded. "Well, what do you say, Bella? Wanna go look around a little bit before we see the movie?"

Bella looked up from where she was still holding her rose. "Can we get a shurro pwease?"

"We'll have snacks at the movie, alright?" Blaine reminded her. The three of them still hand in hand, Kurt, Bella, and Blaine walked further into the shopping center.

"You know," Kurt said. "I'm pretty sure there's some kind of playground in the middle, isn't there?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, isn't it by the-"

_"Tinkerbell!"_

Bella let go of Kurt's hand so that she could point to a store across the way. "Look Bwaine! I see Tinkerbell! I see Tinkerbell!" She jumped up and down excitedly as she spoke.

Kurt looked to where she was pointing as Bella continued to hop up and down. Bella was, in fact, talking about the Disney Store that stood on the other side of the mall pathway, but that's not what she saw. What she saw was its window display, the one that had a model of the famous fairy spinning slowly next to a mid-air Peter Pan.

"Can we go look at it? Pwease pwease pwease!"

Blaine looked down at Bella, biting his lip. "I don't know….."

" You said the moofie didn't start till late_rrrrrrr." _Bella begged, tugging in Blaine's hand as she spoke. "_Pweeeeeeeeaaase?" _She looked up at him with big eyes.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who shrugged in response. "Could kill time," Kurt offered.

Blaine looked at Kurt a moment longer, then at Bella, then at Kurt, then at Bella again before giving a defeated sigh, though Kurt could see he was smiling. "Alright, but not for too long, ok? And we're just looking, not buying anything, alright?"

"Yay!" Bella cried out happily, oblivious to the way her voice echoed through the spacious building, or to Blaine's other statement. She grabbed Kurt's hand again and started walking, swinging his and Blaine's hands as they all went. When they were close to the entrance of the store, Bella broke away from them so that she could place her hands on the glass display, gazing with awe and wonder at the smiling Tinkerbell model. "She's much bigger dan in deh moofie." Bella said as Kurt and Blaine stepped on either side of her.

"Do you want to go inside?" Kurt asked. Bella nodded enthusiastically. She grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him inside, Blaine following behind.

"Ooh," Bella cooed. "Look at dat!" She pointed up to the display above the shelves, where other assorted Disney characters were placed. Her eyes were just as quickly capitivated by the giant TV screen in the back of the store. "Look look look Durt! Bwaine! Dey're pwaying Peter Pan!"

"_Here we go!" _The aforementioned boy hollered from the monitor. The clip quickly segued into a montage of other movie clips, and Bella continued to look around, completely entranced by the numerous toys, stuffed animals, and-

"Uh oh." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt didn't have time to as what he meant, because at that moment, he heard a loud gasp of shock, and he looked down to realize Bella had completely let go of his hand and was _running _to the particular shelf where different sizes of Belle's infamous ballgown was located, right next to matching shoes, crowns, and wands.

"Durt! Durt! Durt!" The tiny four-year-old cried out excitedly. "It's her dwess! Duh one frond eh moofie!"

"This is why I kinda didn't want to come here," Blaine said apologetically as he and Kurt made their way over to Bella. "I don't have _that_ much money to spend here." Blaine's eyes were down on the floor, like he was ashamed.

Bella ran back to Blaine, tugging on his hand. "Bwaine, can we buy it? Pwease? Den I'll be just bootiful like Belle, just like Durt said!"

Kurt glanced at Blaine, then bent down at one knee in front of Bella. "Sweetie, we're not really here to buy a ton of things. We're just looking, remember?"

He watched as Bella's eyes fell. "But you said I could be just like deh pwincess in deh moofie." She said miserably.

Blaine bent down next to Kurt. "I know, kiddo, but we're here to see the movie, remember? We only have a little bit of money. Don't worry, we'll still have fun." Blaine held out his hand, trying to cheer Bella up, but Kurt could see that it wasn't working. She put her small hand in Blaine's larger one as they walked towards the front of the store again. Bella had her eyes on the floor, and for a horrible moment Kurt thought she was going to cry. He briefly wondered if all small children switched from ridiculously happy to extremely heart-broken in so little time. Bella looked like she had just been told there would be no Christmas this year.

Then Bella spoke, very quietly, without looking up. "But I wanted to be a pwincess."

Something broke in Kurt. He wasn't sure why, but the way Bella had just spoken was absolutely heart-breaking. It was probably because she was so damn cute. She'd have to use that power wisely when she grew up. She had already used it on Kurt without being aware of it. It was that same power that made Kurt stand up suddenly, say to the both of them "Wait here," and disappear further into the store, leaving a curious Bella and a confused Blaine behind.

Kurt walked to the back of the store, where a giant display of plushies sat below the huge monitor. He scanned over them till he found the one he was looking for, grabbed it, and headed back to where the Belle display was. He grabbed one of the tiaras, and, for extra measure, one of the wands as well, although he was pretty sure Belle never used a wand at any point in the film. It was a total merchandise scheme, but Kurt didn't care. Bounty in tow, he headed back to where Blaine had bent again on one knee in front of Bella, still trying to talk to her. He looked up quickly when Kurt approached though. His eyes went wide with surprise.

"Kurt, what's all that for?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Well, you don't think _I'm_ going to be the one wearing all this, right?"

Bella gasped, looking up at Kurt. Her eyes were wide and hopeful, and she was smiling, though it was a hesitant little smile, like she wasn't quite sure what was going to happen but had a pretty good idea at the same time.

Blaine stood up. "Kurt, you don't have to-"

"I most certainly do." Kurt corrected, tilting his chin up as he spoke. "Bella can be a princess if she wants to be, and I am most certainly not going to stop her." He bent down to show Bella the things he had picked up. He placed the tiara on her head, adjusting it over her ears and her little braids. "Every princess needs a crown," He said knowledgably. "It's a symbol of grace, beauty. It shows the rest of the world who you are."

Bella's big brown eyes were wide with awe and wonder. They sparkled brightly as Kurt adjusted the little plastic tiara.

"And of course, what is a princess without her prince?" He showed her the plush Beast he had picked up, complete with blue dress coat and furry mane. Bella took it from Kurt eagerly and hugged it tight. "It's just like deh Beast from deh moofie!"

Kurt smiled. "One more thing," He said, holding out the wand. Bella looked up from her hugging and stared at the wand curiously. "But deh girl didn't have a wand," she said after a moment. "She had a flower. Just like I do."

Kurt looked at Blaine, who shrugged. "You don't want the wand?" Kurt asked.

Bella shook her head, her braids swinging slightly. "No, 'cause you alweddy got me deh rose."

Kurt looked at Bella in surprise for a moment. He hadn't expected that. Then again, he wasn't sure what quite to expect with Bella any way. He stood and looked at Blaine, who was staring at him back with what would almost be a glare if he wasn't smiling ever-so-slightly.

"You really didn't have to do that, you know. It's not like she doesn't have enough toys."

Kurt tucked his hair behind his ear off-handedly. "Oh please, I haven't done anything yet. I still have to go pay for them."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "Kurt! You're not paying for this!"

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Like I was seriously going to go pick up all those things and make _you_ pay for them." He took Bella's hand and headed for the cash register.

"I was talking about the dress, those things can be expensive!" Blaine continued to protest, following behind. "Everything here is."

"Well, maybe if you save up, you can buy her something for her birthday," Kurt teased playfully, pulling out his wallet as it was their turn at the counter. "Put the stuff on the counter Bella."

"Kurt, really." Blaine said, laying his hand on Kurt's shoulder, in one last effort to stop Kurt from over-spending at the Disney Store. "She doesn't need them."

Kurt gently batted Blaine away. "This isn't about what she needs, this is about me spoiling your adorable baby cousin on our way to see one of the best Disney films of our generation. It's really your fault for inviting me in the first place. I cannot be blamed for my actions."

Blaine just rolled his eyes, but he was smiling nonetheless. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two," Kurt could hear Blaine mutter behind him as the lady behind the counter rung up Bella's crown and plush prince. She bagged the items, waved goodbye to Bella, and the three of them headed back to the mall center. Outside, Kurt stopped with Bella, setting the bag on the bench so that he could hand her the plushie and put her crown on without getting in anyone's way. It was a little after at this point, so the little princess and her two guardians quickly made their way to where the entrance to the theater was located.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt was settling down into his seat, sliding his large soda in the armrest while Blaine walked in behind him, leading Bella by the hand. There were several other families there as well, dispersed throughout the theater.

"I wanna sit next to Durt!" Bella declared loudly. She pushed past Blaine and plopped down down next to Kurt. "Sit wite here, Bwaine!" She motioned to the seat next to her. "Dat way I can be in deh middle!"

Blaine chuckled. "What if I wanted to sit next to Kurt, huh?" He asked playfully as he sat down.

Bella giggled, and took Kurt's hand tightly, as if claiming him. "I get to sit next to Durt!" She giggled again. Kurt found himself blushing. Why did this little girl like him so much anyway?

As if reading his mind, Blaine leaned back, crossing his arms. "You just like him cause he bought you toys." He said sullenly, but Kurt saw him look over Bella's head at Kurt. His eyes were twinkling, and Kurt caught a hint of a smile.

"Here," Kurt helped Bella take off her small backpack so she could sit back properly. She looked up at Kurt. "Can I have deh popcorn now?" She asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Is it ok if I give her some?"

Blaine nodded. "Don't eat all of it now though, save some for the movie too."

Kurt unzipped the backpack and peeked inside. There were three sandwich bags, stuffed full of popcorn, and two juice boxes inside, along with Blaine's wallet and phone. He took one out and handed it to Bella, then took out a juice box and handed that to her too. Blaine moved in to help with her put the straw in. Kurt took another baggie out and held it out to Blaine.

"Enough for all of us?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged, blushing that embarrassed, bashful smile. "I told you, it's cheaper to make it at home. We ran out of juice boxes though, so that's why you get a soda."

"How come I didn't get a soda?" Bella asked.

"Cause you're four years old." Blaine countered back good-naturedly. "And we brought juice boxes." He punctuated his statement by taking a sip from his own juice box. Kurt giggled at the sight. Bella seemed to accept this without further argument as a universal truth and settled down into her seat between Kurt and Blaine. Other kids could be seen walking in with their parents, or grandparents, and Kurt was even surprised to see a couple of teenagers here and there, talking excitedly with one another. He handed Bella a pair of the plastic 3D glasses they had gotten after buying the tickets, making sure to give Bella the smaller pair. He reached across and handed Blaine a pair as well before quickly placing his own on.

The lights started to dim suddenly, and almost immediately he felt Bella worm up right next to him, hiding her face in his jacket and letting out a tiny, scared noise.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He whispered.

"It's scary!" Bella's muffled voice could be heard from the depths of Kurt's jacket. He looked up at Blaine.

"She'll be fine once the movie starts," Blaine whispered, leaning a little closer as the first trailer started rolling on the big screen. 'It's just loud and scary at first."

Kurt nodded, and he moved his arm so Bella could scootch a little closer. As the rest of the trailers progressed, he could feel the tine four-year-old next to him relax little by little. By the time the _Tangled_ short was playing, she completely back in her own seat, giggling with the rest of the kids. Once the movie started, however, she bounced back up again to Kurt. "It's starting! Durt, Bwaine, deh moofie is starting!"

She bounced back down into her seat and watched with rapt eyes as the narrator's booming voice rang through the theater with the opening lines. Every noisy, bouncy kid in the theater quieted down almost immediately, and Kurt noticed even the teenage girls in the third row were watching with wide eyes too.

"_And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress…..."_

Kurt looked over at Blaine when he felt a hand brush his shoulder. He saw that Blaine had stretched his arm over Bella's chair, right over her head, and was letting his fingertips brush gently against Kurt's shoulder. He caught Kurt's eye and smiled, a quick small smile, with eyes twinkling in the dim movie theater before turning back to face the screen, his hand never leaving Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled too, and leaned back into his seat.

"Gosh, did you see her? She was so into it! I've never seen Bella sit still that long before. She really must've enjoyed it." Kurt leaned back against the passenger seat of Blaine's car. They had just dropped Bella off with her mother, and Blaine was driving Kurt home.

"I don't know, I think it had something to do with the crown and the little stuffed toy and a certain rose someone gave her. I think she just wanted to see if she really was just like Belle." Blaine glanced over from the driver's seat, smirking slightly.

"Blaine, are you still mad at me for buying her that crown? It really wasn't that big of a deal." Kurt chided.

"As much as I love my Disney, you know all that stuff is way more expensive than it needs to be. You really didn't have to do all that. She loved it, definitely, but you didn't have to."

"If you keep saying that, I'm going to go back and buy the dress and shoes too, and give it to her as a early Christmas present." Kurt declared, crossing his arms in attempt to look as serious as he possibly could. "And the Tinkerbell outfit too. She would die an early death from Disney-induced happiness."

Blaine only chuckled as he pulled up to Kurt's house, killing the ignition. "You so would too."

"I never joke about shopping."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his. "Of course not," he said, leaning in for a quick kiss. He rested his forehead against Kurt's for a moment. "That was really sweet of you though. Everything, the rose, the crown, you really made her day."

Kurt smiled, lingering for a moment before leaning back into his seat. "She used her beguiling charms on me and I was helpless. Putty in her hands."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Blaine chuckled again.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and kissed him quickly again before moving to unbuckle his seatbelt. "Want to come in for a bit? Looks like a few of Dad's friends are still over, so everyone's probably still roaring in the living room, but we could hang upstairs." Kurt offered.

Blaine smiled weakly. "That sounds wonderful, Kurt, but I'm actually _wiped_, and I'd probably just end up falling asleep on your bed again." He shrugged, trying to look apologetic.

"Aw, come on, that's not such a bad idea." Kurt scooched closer again, leaning over the console on one elbow. "We could cuddle and watch movies and if you fell asleep that means I could just make you breakfast in the morning."

Blaine smiled again, but now that Kurt noticed, he did indeed look very tired. And come to think of it, so was Kurt. Blaine's eyes were heavy and the relaxed way he sat back in his seat spoke volumes. There was something very exhausting about being around kids, thought Kurt to himself, even if it's something as simple as a movie. But, as Kurt was beginning to see, nothing was ever simple with Bella. Or perhaps he hadn't been around kids enough to have something to compare to. Either way, he was suddenly very tired himself.

"Thank you for the offer," Blaine was saying. "But I'm afraid I'll just have to call it a night on this one."

Despite his weariness, Kurt couldn't help the small bit of teasing that slipped out. "Spoil sport."

"You love me anyway." Blaine said back, and he leaned in for a final kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Kurt grabbed his bag, shuffling out of the car. "See you later."

Blaine lifted a hand to wave good bye before Kurt shut the door and stepped up to his front door. As usual, he could still see Blaine's car waiting at the curb, not pulling away till he was sure Kurt was inside.

When Kurt stepped inside, Finn and his dad were still glued to the couch, along with two of Burt's friends from the shop. Kurt recognized them both and one of them, Tim, raised his hand to greet him. "Hey there, Kurt."

"Hey, Tim." Kurt moved into the kitchen where Carole was pulling a pizza out of the oven. "Hey Kurt! How was the movie?"

"It was fine. I bought Bella a crown at the Disney Store cause we got there early and had some time to kill. Blaine was mad at me."

Carole chuckled as she set the pan on top of the stove. "Is she the one you were telling me about? Blaine's cousin, you said?"

"Yes, and she is the most adorable thing on the planet. This is only my second time with her and she has already bewitched me."

"Little kids have a way of doing that. Especially little girls." She moved to the table where Kurt had sat down. "Do you want to have some pizza?"

"Nah, I think I'll retire early. Kids have a way of wearing you out, in my vast experience." He stood up again and headed upstairs, hearing Carole chuckle behind him. He could hear Finn and the rest of the guys cheer loudly just as he reached his room. Whether it was because they scored or lost he couldn't tell.

He dropped his bag to the floor and let himself drape across the length of his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought about Bella and Blaine. He hoped Bella enjoyed her first true taste of the cinema magic that was _Beauty and the Beast, _especially in theaters. And he really enjoyed buying her that crown, even if it was silly and unnecessary. It was fun to spoil kids every once in a while. Kurt didn't have a lot of experience with kids, through no fault of his own, but he was quickly becoming more and more enamored with the little brown-haired sweetheart. To be fair, he didn't have to live with her, didn't have to discipline her, take her to school, or chase after her to go to bed, but he still couldn't help but feel that maybe kids in general weren't so bad after all. Or maybe Bella was just one of those perfect little angels he heard some of Carole's friends sometimes talk about when discussing their kids. Either way, the only thing he was certain of was that he really, _really_, liked hanging out with Bella and Blaine today. It actually kind of surprised him just how much he enjoyed it. He sat up from his bed and reached over with one arm to fish in his bag where he knew his phone would be.

_You know, I heard somewhere that The Little Mermaid was supposed to come out in theaters again too._

**I dunno, you going to buy her the mermaid fin too? :P**

_Please. The wedding gown would be much more appropriate._

**Do they even HAVE that one for sale?**

_I'm pretty sure I saw it today. _

**Hate to break it to you, hon, but that was the "Enchanted" dress.**

_The what?_

**Enchanted? Didn't you see that one? "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss….."**

_Is there any Disney movie you HAVEN'T seen?_

**How could I pass up James Mardsen in tights? **

_That may be the gayest thing you've ever said._

**I'm offended. I'm telling Bella she can't hang out with you anymore.**

_Bella loves me ;)_

**Unfortunately. ;)**

_You could pass off as Prince Eric though….._

**Good night Kurt.**

_I bet Bella would look so cute in a little mermaid dress._

**I thought you said you'd buy the wedding gown?**

_I changed my mind. Bella's much more of a mermaid character. Free spirit, big dreamer, that kind of thing._

**Kurt, you are not allowed to buy her ANYTHING ELSE.**

_We'll see what Bella has to say about that ;)_

**Kurt! D:**

_Night Blaine! 3_


End file.
